


PODFIC - The Kidnapping of Greg Lestrade

by Marmosette



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Guns, Lots of unpleasantness, M/M, Podfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/pseuds/Marmosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the fanfiction "The Kidnapping of Greg Lestrade," written and read by Marmosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC - The Kidnapping of Greg Lestrade

[](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gv4qhmvv60vt02l)  


Click the link below to download. 

[The Kidnapping of Greg Lestrade](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gv4qhmvv60vt02l)


End file.
